


Eyebrow Game Too Strong

by rowing_away



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having a staring competition, but Person A messes with Person B with silly eyebrow movements.(http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/48427535976/imagine-your-otp-having-a-staring-competition-but#notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrow Game Too Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr >http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/48652394567/wrote-a-quick-richlee-drabble-because-this-pairing

Lee concentrated, focusing all his energy into maintaining intense eye contact with Richard, staring into those bright blue depths. Richard stared right back, a slight crease developing between his brows as he swam in chocolate brown.

But after a few moments, Lee’s eyes were starting to sting, and he knew it wouldn’t take long until the urge to blink overwhelmed him. So he pulled out the big guns.

He moved his eyebrows up and down sporadically, creating a ridiculous rhythm that he knew always made Richard double over with uncontrollable laughter.

And he was right, because he could already see the tell-tale signs of Richard trying to contain his giggles. The corners of his eyes creased, and his mouth curled up in amusement.

Lee started wiggling his eyebrows faster now, and he must have looked really crazy, because that was when Richard finally broke down, turning away from Lee and holding his stomach from the loud laughter that was pouring out of him, rich and deep.

Lee went over to his side, hugging him and planting a kiss against his cheek. “I win, Richard,” he said cheerfully.

Richard rolled his eyes at him, but there was a big smile on his face, and he just leaned in and kissed Lee sweetly.


End file.
